Erienne Aesion
Erienne Celestia Aesion is a knight who has very good skill with blades. She is also a very unconventional magic user, using mostly body enhancement magic and abilities, to allow her to transcend her human limits. She is the daughter of the nearly legendary wizard Ryner Aesion with his wife, sorceress Freya Aesion. She is the sibling of Felrhys, Elysia, Lucian, Elena and Eivana Aesion. As she grew older, it is known that Erienne married the King of the End Masayoshi Ayashi, and she has two children with him, her daughter Sasara and her son Akira. Biography Erienne Aesion is the fourth child of Ryner Aesion, born of his first and main wife, Freya. From her birth, her father correctly deduced she had an extremely clean and pure magical energy stream, her magic circuitry possessing extremely high quality, which could make her into an extremely powerful magic user. Erienne grew up in a sheltered household as part of the Aesion Clan, and much to her father's major disappointment, was exceedingly poor with most of the magic he tried to teach her mainly due to her lack of ability to cast spells at all. She was stubborn, and as her siblings always protected her, due to her age, Erienne never really felt a need to learn much. Erienne did learn her mother's reinforcement magic, and managed to unlock her innate electrokinetic talent, a bloodline power. However, Erienne failed to master all but the most basic of the Aesion electrokinesis - she could only cast the cheapest spells. What Erienne did learn well, though, were the close combat skills, since her father, brother and elder sisters all could teach her in that area well enough, and close combat was one area where she could get practice without a considerable level of destruction. Erienne also did well enough in school, scoring high marks for all her subjects even if she hated studying with a passion, due to her natural intelligence. Erienne did get into trouble a lot, and she loved to skip lessons to have fun outside. Personality and Appearance Erienne is known to be an outgoing and friendly girl who prefers making friends as compared to enemies. Erienne prefers to try and resolve things in an amicable manner, and does not like to resort to violence. Overall, Erienne is considered quite positive for a person. She is rarely pessimistic about things, and knows how to encourage others to change their way of thinking if she finds it necessary. Erienne is also known to take the initiative in performing any action, and she sees conversation as something that should be two way. Erienne doesn't like monologues in general, and she also doesn't like being asked to talk continuously with no answer to her questions or statements. Erienne is known to enjoy playing with words when speaking to those that she dislikes, and she doesn't mince her words when talking tho those that she doesn't like. This can make her quite annoying to those who consider her their enemy. Erienne somewhat lacks self confidence at moments, due to her lifetime of being surrounded by people far more powerful and skilled than her. She is well aware of her physical and mental limits. However, this is also that which makes Erienne a hard worker, and she puts in her best effort into anything that she does. She will refine a single skill until she masters it, even if it takes her a long time. It is known that Erienne puts her confidence issues aside when she fights, and she concentrates on winning. Appearance wise, Erienne has fair, smooth skin, shoulder length hair that is tea coloured, much like her mother's. She also has a beautiful pair of brown eyes that possess intricate patterns in the irises. Erienne is not regarded as beautiful, but rather cute, because she has a childish looking face and is not very tall, despite the fact her body is fully mature, and she does have a good figure for a woman. Quite counter intuitively, Erienne lacks a large muscle mass despite her strength. Powers and Abilities While she is born of an extremely powerful magical bloodline, and is the child of two powerful mages, Erienne is best known for her swordplay, which is extremely fast and precise. Her swordplay builds upon that of many arts, but mainly focuses on creating as many openings in the enemy's attack patterns. This leads to Erienne having a certain ability to read her foe's moves, and counter with her own. Her swordplay in fact seems purely suicidal, especially in one on one, but all these moves trick the opponent into moving and controls the opponent by using planned attacks. Erienne is a surprisingly poor magus, even with her bloodline, high aptitude to learn and incredibly high quality magical circuitry, due to her tiny mana pool. She primarily focuses on reinforcement magic, which is cheap to use and something she has a decent proficiency in, allowing her to harden her armor, making it nearly impervious to blades and spells. This reinforcement ability is also what she uses in order to improve her own physical parameters. Erienne also has her family's famous electrokinetic ability, and has limited control over the various abilities that electricity and magnetism can be used to perform, due to her small mana pool, which means it depletes with the cast of a few mana using spells. Erienne has shown she can repel attacks and projectiles with her ability, and she also used several lightning based attacks before. Erienne has an extremely fast reaction time, and is capable of reacting to threats the exact moment she detects them in her electrical field. She can still cast very basic spells from her family, such as the ubiquitous Arc Lightning, a rapid fire single target lightning spell, as well as the much stronger basic attack Synchrotron Cannon, which fires an intense, powerful beam of light. Erienne has a very unique talent in controlling and forming contracts with Spirits, be it Grimoire Spirits or those from Spirit Artifacts. She is capable of not just performing Grimoire Equip, but also equipping the spirit to herself as a source of power, almost as if she can equip the spirit's entire repertoire of abilities, which makes her an incredibly versatile fighter via the equipping of different spirit powers based on the situation. This is because of her incredibly high magic circuit count. Since her use and mastery of the Spirit Equip skill, Erienne has increased her synchrony and skill with the use of her spirit abilities formed via synchronization with her Servant spirits. Erienne's mana pool has thus began to fuse with that of her spirits and her power flows into them as theirs flow into her. This increase in power allow Erienne to sustain her spirits more efficiently, along with granting her the ability to summon her spirit equipment to her if they are taken. Erienne's magical power has also increased to the extent she has full control over electricity and magnetism, like her siblings. Erienne can also generate a pressure aura equal that of eight powerful witches, which is even more suffocating than her elder sister Elysia. Erienne can also use the magic of her spirits by summoning their physical forms momentarily to simply cast a spell using them. She is also capable of using her spirit gear to directly cast magic that her spirits bound to spirit gear are capable of performing. Erienne has an accelerated healing rate, and can recover from minor wounds in a matter of an hour. She also can imbue her sword with energy stealing power, to allow her to transfer enemy vitality to her. Grimoire/Spirit Abilities Erienne has many Grimoires and Artifact Spirits bound to her service, hence she has multiple ways to use the powers of said spirits: Tiamat Aesion, Infinite Lightning Sky Princess (Grimoire) Grimoire Abilities Tia is a powerful electric based Grimoire, although she excels more in support and defense, due to her inability to make the lightning flow in a physics defying manner. She has an infinite amount of mana in herself, and can generate an infinite amount of lightning. Tia is able to fly at high speed and use reinforcement on herself to move on land or through water at high speed as well. She can cast basic electric spells via the Aesion Family Crest. Tia is able to manipulate local magnetic fields by using her own electric field as well, and her magnetic fields are powerful enough to induce strong magnetic fields in diamagnetic, paramagnetic and ferromagnetic materials. Due to Tia's nature, her offensive power is extremely high, but only in short range, which makes her effective at guarding her master. Sword Dance The verse used for this sword dance is "Spellcutter, Tiamat Aesion, dance together, your combined beauty devouring the fantasies of all mages!" The effect is a rain of black and blue eldritch lightning that siphons mana from enemies for Erienne and disrupts magic when it strikes. It is more of a mana siphon than a damage ability. Erienne holds Spellcutter vertically above her and it is surrounded by a ring of blue and black lightning when this happens Grimoire Equip The verse for this Grimoire Equip is "Tia Aesion, useless witch of unlimited storm, unable to release, come to me and encase my body with your power. Give me Lightning!" It is possible this isn't the true Equip verse, as Erienne has problems using Tia's power, and is very inefficient. The true equip line is "Tiamat Aesion, Sky Princess who rules all charges, hands that hold all electricity, come to me and encase my body with your power. Give me unlimited lightning!" The effect of this grants Erienne a pair of gauntlets that spark with electricity. They allow her to perform immensely powerful electrical and magnetic discharges for less mana, although Erienne's low mana pool means she still runs out fast anyway when she uses the gauntlets for a prolonged period. The gauntlets are metal and can block weapons. If the true release line is used, the armor extends all the way up Erienne's arms, and can draw ambient mana rather than use Erienne's mana. Spirit Equip The verse for the Spirit Equip is "Heed my command, Grimoire, inhabit my body and grant me the power of a spirit princess who rules the palace of lightning. Sharpen this vessel to hold the might of your unlimited lightning. Tiamat Aesion, unleash your powers as mine!" This causes storm clouds to gather above the area that Erienne is standing, in a vortex like fashion that causes strong winds and rain. Lightning collimates above Erienne and strikes down to swallow her, before it parts to reveal her, exploding off in a bright flash of light. It grants her new armor that is silvery, gives her whitish silver hair and blue eyes. Erienne's armor is almost full body, covering her chest and shoulders. Erienne's upper arms are covered by three metal rings with blue runes inscribed on them. Her forearms are gauntleted with clawed gauntlets. Her whole back is armored. Erienne wears a long cloth skirt that has armor platings along the sides and back, and she also wears greaves. Erienne only has no armor on her head or abdomen. Erienne is able to control a limitless supply of lightning in this state, and her full Aesion Electrokinesis can be used with high effectiveness. Erienne has shown the use of the very dangerous "Lightning Sword" that causes explosive blasts of lightning to be fired, and she can in fact use this ability extremely fast. Erienne also has the use of high speed atmosphere magic, and can call down precision lightning strikes able to demolish huge areas and crush enemies easily. Erienne has enough magnetic powers to repel almost anything, even normally non magnetic things. She can also launch things with magnetism. Erienne has a slight strength increase and a massive speed increase, along with a strong defensive repulsion field. She can even fly. Nimue, White Witch of the Sacred Spring (Grimoire) Grimoire Abilities Nimue is a high tier Water-based Grimoire who excels in healing and protecting those under her charge. She has a very strong ability to manipulate the waters that originate from her powers to the extent of having complete hydrokinesis. Nimue has quite a large mana pool for self casting of spells, and she has self sufficiency in generation of mana, allowing her to meet some of her basic mana needs without her master supplying it. Nimue can cast basic water spells via her Water-based Crest, and her power over the pure and sacred waters of life allow her to heal and cleanse extremely effectively, along with a powerful barrier ability. Her offensive power is limited except against spirits, due to her power over exorcism and purging of dark influences. Sword Dance The verse used for this sword dance is "Spellcutter, Nimue, swirl beautifully as fairies of the lake, awaken the waltz of life!" The effect is a vortex of water that forms around the target to be healed, which then proceeds to send multiple tendrils of water to target the wounds of the fallen, cleansing away negative effects and healing the wounds. This ability is strong enough to revive even the recently deceased. It can also be used on living targets to fully heal them. Grimoire Equip The verse for this Grimoire Equip is "Nimue, White Witch of the Sacred Spring, ebb of the tide of life, come to me and wrap my mortal shell with your power! Flow with Vitality!" The effect of this grants Erienne a staff of crystal that manipulates water. This allows her to perform spells with Nimue's sacred water, making her an effective healer and also a strong exorcist, allowing Erienne to fight spirits effectively. Spirit Equip The verse for the Spirit Equip is "Heed my command, Grimoire, inhabit my body and grant me the power of a holy priestess who opens the gates of the waters of life. Condense this vessel to hold the origin of your sacred life. Nimue, release your floods as mine!" This causes water to spiral out from around Erienne's feet in large amounts, flooding the immediate area. It then forms a huge sky piercing waterspout around Erienne that obscures her from view. The water then proceeds to explode outwards quite forcefully, knocking people away from Erienne as it reveals her. It grants Erienne a white, bridal gown like dress that has silver decorations around it, the veil held by a silver crown ornament around a bun of hair on Erienne's head. Erienne has long blue hair reaching her feet, and Cyan eyes. Erienne also has white lace gloves surrounded by silver filigree bracelets and white lace thigh high stockings, along with crystal slippers that have high heels. Erienne can control Nimue's sacred water in this state, and use many spirit destroying spells and healing powers. Erienne has easily used powerful shotgun like blasts of water that cause incredible knockback, and deadly levels of damage to most spirits. She also has the ability to block almost all spells using the purifying property of the water, and can exorcise spirits easily. Erienne can also heal any injury, so long it isn't fatal. Nimue's powers also protect Erienne, making her regenerate faster, and clearing negative effects. Astarte, Warding Heart of Nature (Artifact) Passive Effects Astarte is contained within a silver amulet with golden filigree patterns. The central crystal is a bright green emerald that shines with a faint light in the darkness. Set around the main emerald are various smaller Chrysoberyls and Emeralds. Astarte is known to provide her wearers with an increased magical resistance, due to her resistance against the unnatural. She is able to absorb part of incoming spell damage as energy, and feed that energy back to her wearer as mana, thus allowing her wearer to gain mana from being attacked by spells. Sword Dance The verse used for this Sword Dance is "Spellcutter, Astarte, ballet of forbidden magic, bloom nobly in your finest movement!" The effect is the opening of multiple white portals that release silvery green vines which devour magic and chain up a target. The target will have their magic completely stripped out and used for reinforcing of the vines, making them bind mages even more tightly. Artifact Spells Astarte can cancel magic spells for the use of mana, making her similar in use to Spellcutter in many ways except she can sustain an area of mana suppression, in ways making her a stronger utility. Spirit Equip The verse for Astarte's spirit equip is "Heed my command, Spirit, inhabit my body and grant me the power of a Guardian Nymph. Grow this vessel to reset the changes and distortions against nature. Astarte, devour magic through me!" This causes Erienne's amulet to first emit green threads of energy that flow into her body. Erienne's wrists and ankles then proceed to emit wood like roots that flow around her body to form her armor, before the woody bark all breaks off to reveal that her armor is actually made of unnatural metal Erienne's armor in her Astarte form is actually just a metal bikini with an added skirt made of twining metallic plates over a green cloth frilly skirt below it. Erienne doesn't have arm armor other than gauntlets made of the same twining wooden design, ending in her clawed gloves. Erienne's leg armor also appears like that of a predator's legs, with clawed feet. Erienne gains a horned tiara and braided green hair as well. Her eyes also turn green. When in this state, Erienne can silence mages and undo magic. She also gains Astarte's nature based powers. Erienne has shown herself capable of conjuring woody vines that are able to cancel magic, useful for both defense and offense. She also gains the ability to grow wristblades of metallic nature from her forearms, to be used as close combat weapons. Erienne gains a massive strength and speed boost when in this form, making her a very strong berserker. Nyx, Cloak of Devouring Shadows (Artifact) Passive Effects Nyx is contained within a black cloak that has a low collar. The cloak is kept on by a pair of sigil like silver plates which somehow can attach themselves to the shoulder region of armor, as well as a ribbon in front. Within the low collar is a foldable hood. Nyx is a very powerful stealth artifact, passively modifying her wearer to have silent footsteps, and making it such that people who aren't already aware to Erienne's presence will not notice her easily, making her very well concealed. While the cloak doesn't prevent people who already know Erienne is there from knowing she is there, it makes it very hard to even realize Erienne is there. Sword Dance The verse used for the sword dance is "Spellcutter, Nyx, tango through the dark depths and draw our foe into undying lightless nights!" The effect summons perfect copies of Erienne that attack the enemies from all direction. It serves as a very useful distraction against single targets to attack from all directions, and can also be used to fight multiple enemies at once by forcing multiple one on one matches. Erienne can swap places with her copies while this is active. Artifact Spells Nyx is able to be used for invisibility, concealing Erienne completely from all spectrums of light and even removing her heat signature, providing her almost perfect concealment short of bumping into others. This allows Erienne to hide herself in plain sight so long as she doesn't collide with anyone. Spirit Equip The verse for Nyx's Spirit Equip is "Heed my command, Spirit, inhabit my body and grant me the power of an Ethereal Temptress. Hide this vessel to perform future changing deeds lost to the observation of both past and present. Nyx, bright the night through me!" Erienne transforms by hiding her entire body with her cloak, which turns a darker shade of black and expands to actually cover her whole body, even growing a proper hood and metal grey patterns. Erienne begins to emit mist like black energy, before she throws the cloak open. Erienne will get metallic black armor that protects her forearms and upper arms all the way to the shoulders, as well as metallic greaves, both inset with violet jewels. She retains the Nyx cloak, and she wears a metal belt inset with more gemstones. From the belt hangs her silk skirt, which is layered below a lace skirt. Erienne wears bandages that glow with purple runes around her chest. Erienne gains Nyx's powerful dominion over shadow, and the ability to control and utilize shadows for many powers. Erienne is able to form weapons out of shadow that cause severe disorientation to anything that they touch. Erienne can freely change the form of these weapons. She can also affect the shadows of others to affect their real bodies with physical interference. Erienne has the ability to teleport to any shadow she can see as well, and make hands reach from shadows to grab people through shadows to her. Hasuko Ayashi, Grimoire of Shirayuki (Grimoire) Grimoire Abilities Hasuko is a water manipulating Grimoire who also has power over ice. She is an attack Grimoire in contrast to Erienne's other water Grimoire Nimue. Hasuko used to belong to the witch Shirayuki Ayashi. Hasuko's abilities include manipulation of water and ice, as well as limited ability to chill people via ice manipulation. As Shirayuki possessed a void crest, Hasuko also has a Void Crest, not a Water Crest, allowing her to use Void blasts and beams if necessary. Her offensive power comes from water barrages and ice spears. Hasuko is also able to track people via a clairvoyance-like power. Sword Dance Not Yet Revealed Grimoire Equip Not Yet Revealed Spirit Equip The verse for this is "Heed my command, Spirit, inhabit my body and grant me the power of a summer devouring Fairy. Freeze this vessel to take away the heat of the sun kissed lands. Hasuko, freeze the world by your hand!" This causes a shard of ice to encase Erienne from all directions, as multiple vines of ice grow outwards from the shard and start creeping over the ground and twining up any support they can find. The temperature of the whole area drops as the vines begin to grow flowers that bloom, and the main shard begins to shape itself into a flower bud. The flower bud then opens to reveal Erienne standing inside it. Erienne's clothes change into something traditional in the Ayashi clan, similar to a low cut and very open yukata. She wears a light gray lace inner wear that covers her breasts entirely so nothing is exposed, while her external robe has a white design with blue flower patterns on it. Her waist is wrapped by a wide gray belt that also has floral patterns on it, tied with a ribbon behind her. Erienne wears silver bracelets with diamonds inset, and also silver anklets with inset diamonds. She is barefoot. Erienne's hair becomes a shiny black, styled intricately with multiple hairpins, as her eyes gain silver irises. Laevatienn, Cursed Holy Sword of Reversal (Artifact) Passive Effects Laevatienn is contained within a black sword, and is built with the design of a bastard sword. It has a single red crystal in the hilt, and has a very ornate, complex crossguard that is more ornamental than useful in any way. The pommel is a ring with spikes and runes. The whole blade glows with crimson wavelike patterns on it, like damascus steel, except with red energy. Laevatienn is a sword able to reverse effects conceptually. Hence it has very high armor piercing abilities due to being able to reverse an armor's protection into allowing attacks through. It cannot break and is very sharp. Laevatienn's spirit is female, and she has a certain dislike of other women, making the sword very effective against females. Sword Dance Not Revealed Yet Artifact Spells Laevatienn has the ability to reverse the properties of anything it is used to cut, hence it can easily be used to reflect spells back at their casters. The blade can also turn debuffs into buffs if used to cut the self, and can heal wounds if reversing damage and healing. It can also severely afflict an enemy with ill health by inversing their health, or revive the dead by inversing death and life. Spirit Equip The verse for the Spirit Equip is "Heed my command, Spirit, inhabit my body and grant me the power of an Unbreakable Knight. Absorb this vessel with the sword that rewrites the past and fights back against the tide of the future. Laevatienn, cut apart destiny through me!" Erienne draws Laevatienn as she finishes the verse with both hands, the left on the sheathe and the right on the sword's hilt. The sheathe explodes into black smoke that covers the whole of Erienne as the sword disintegrates into red energy that causes a shower of sparkle around the black smoke. The smoke then blows away backwards to reveal Erienne, dissipating. Erienne gains a very revealing black armor, more of a metallic bikini than actually anything protective. She has a miniskirt of metallic black plates with red runes on it from a black belt of metals on her waist, and nothing covers her thighs. Black greaves cover her shins, with crimson filigree that glows in the darkness, ending in a pair of stiletto heels. Erienne has spiked black pauldrons and full arm armor. Erienne also gains a pair of black metal horns, and a twintailed hairstyle. Her hair is red, and so are her eyes. Erienne gains Laevatienn's fate manipulation powers, and can release destructive blasts of black energy for many purposes. Erienne has released the black energy as sword beams and powerful blasts of black energy that destroy everything around her. Erienne also becomes seemingly invincible, and has a massive strength, speed and endurance boost so long as she is in Laevatienn form. Aurora, Queen of the New Dawn (Grimoire) Grimoire Abilities Aurora is a very powerful light and psionic based grimoire spirit of unknown provenance. She excels in offensive undertakings as well as control over large crowds of enemies using her strange justaposition of powers. Using her golden swords for long range bombardment by firing them or short ranged combat by wielding them, Aurora can easily beat back many foes. Aurora has a light crest, and is able to use many basic light spells. Aurora can teleport and fly using her own power, and has extremely strong reinforcement. She can form hard barriers of light as well, and use her powerful mind bending powers to take control of enemies and turn them against each other. Aurora also has the ability to force enemies to sleep or trap them in illusions. Sword Dance The line for the Sword Dance is ""Spellcutter, Aurora, twirl and twine before the throne of gold and quickstep towards the uncrowned victory" This causes energy to rush up around Erienne's sword, the Spellcutter, forming a golden blade of light around the sword. Erienne then releases the energy as a wave of power that causes a large and bright comet like blast of light to shoot forth, destroying everything in its path, dealing a lot of damage. Grimoire Equip The verse is "Aurora, Queen who brings Enlightenment and Glory, come to me and anoint my mortal shell with your power. Rule this land!" This gives Erienne a golden tiara on her head with a jewel that looks like Aurora's normally closed third eye placed above her forehead. This crown is able to manipulate minds and bend people to Aurora's will. It also allows Erienne to materialize Aurora's golden swords in her hands for combat, although she cannot launch them. Spirit Equip The verse for this is "Heed my command, Spirit, inhabit my body and grant me the power of a light bearing queen. Crown this vessel to wield your power over all the loyal subjects in this world. Aurora, crown me as your successor!" Aurora's Spirit Equip is so powerful, it causes wings of bright golden light to explode from Erienne's back as the pain forces her to kneel, drawing a golden glyph at her feet, which forms six pillars of searing light at the edges. The pillars spiral inwards and swallow Erienne whole, emitting powerful lightning bolts as a black eye opens and looks around, before it extends at its corners into a black line after closing, parting the pillar to reveal Erienne. Erienne gains a filigree tiara of pure gold inset with many gemstones. She also gains a white and gold dress, along with armor plates on her arms that are silver, with gold filigree and jewels in them. Erienne has leg armor up to her thighs that are silver with gold filigree as well, inset with jewels. Her belt has a jewelled sun motif. Erienne's hair becomes golden, tied up in a ponytail, and her eyes also gain golden irises. Erienne also has a third eye on her forehead with a golden energy iris and a pupil that absorbs all light. Finally, Erienne has golden tendril like wings, many of them. Erienne has shown the ability to summon Aurora's golden swords above her. She can fire the swords in massive amounts, or even fire them converging at one point to cause an extremely powerful explosion. Erienne can also use her third eye to mind control others by overriding their body functions, trap them in illusions and summon illusory chains of light that drain stamina and mana away to force them to sleep. Erienne can also fly and teleport. Grianne, Hands that Hold the Sun (Artifact) Passive Effects Not Yet Revealed Sword Dance The line for this attack is "Spellcutter, Grianne dance of fire that burns the world to ash, dragons of destruction, awaken and devour!" The causes the ground around Erienne to crack and begin to emit blue flames as Spellcutter itself becomes wreathed in blue fire. The flames rise and form into a blue aura of fire around Erienne, distorting and twisting. Eventually this forms into a seven headed dragon made of fire which roars with such power the ground cracks, before it breathes a wave of blue fire that annihilates everything in front of Erienne. In terms of raw destructive power, this is probably the highest. Artifact Spells Not Yet Revealed Spirit Equip The verse for this is "Heed my command, Spirit, inhabit my body and grant me the power of a flaming witch that glows with the wayfinding flame. Forge this vessel into a lantern of enlightnenment and illumination. Grianne, incinerate all lies through me!" Grainne is extremely powerful, and her equip begins with Erienne bleeding out of her eyes and mouth, before a pair of blue fire wings explode from her back and the blood burns away into blue flame. An aura of blue fire forms into many dragon heads that roar and grow outwards, before they converge on Erienne as if to attack her, causing a powerful eruption of blue flames. The blue flames form a much larger wyrm like dragon that coils and burns, before it dives into the ground to reveal Erienne in an explosion of seven skyward dragons. Erienne gains a red knee length backless dress as her base layer. Above that, she wears a golden belt that has a miniskirt made of golden armor plates, longer at the back than in front. Her forearms are armored with golden gauntlets that are inset with brilliant rubies, while her shins are also armored with greaves that are inset with similar rubies. Erienne's feet are armored by high heeled boots. Erienne also gains golden pauldrons that float around her shoulders, as well as a floating halo burning with blue flames, and a ring of diamond shaped metal pieces floating behind her back, also burning with blue flames. Erienne's hair becomes free flowing, and her eyes gain a Cyan color. Erienne gains the ability to control and produce blue fire by using mana when she is in this form. Her control is extreme to the point she can even create weapons made of blue flame, or make monsters that are comprised of only blue flames. Erienne can also control hot, dry winds to perform a form of Aerokinesis in this form, and she can summon a golden bow that fires flame arrows. Equipment Erienne wields the magical sword "Spellcutter", which has the ability to cut any magic that touches it directly or indirectly apart, deconstructing it completely. Thus, the sword can be used to block spells of any kind, and easily cuts through any reinforcement spells used to protect the body. It also destroys any summons or bound weapons with a single strike, and can be used to cure afflictions by nicking oneself with the blade. The sword is also indestructible. Erienne's synchrony with the weapon allows her to channel her own spells and powers down the blade, though, as it is a spirit sword that recognizes her as its master. Spellcutter's spirit is male. Spellcutter has the following techniques: * Paradox Edge - Spellcutter is used to fire out a white crescent of energy. This wave of energy destroys and cuts apart all magic it comes into contact with. When it hits a person, it completely negates all magic that person has prepared, and slashes them for horrific damage. * Contradiction Spiral - Spellcutter releases a blast of energy from the blade that completely cancels all magic within the sphere of effect. It causes some blast damage as well, but most mages can resist this without much effort. * Opposition Scream - Spellcutter causes all the mana in the body of someone it has slashed to ignite, dealing horrific amounts of damage to the person's physical body and ravaging the magical circuits. While the circuits will heal, the survival rate of anyone attacked is low. Erienne also wears a full suit of plate armor, to protect her body. The armor is made of special metal, making it both strong and light. Trivia * Erienne looks like the Cevio "Vocaloid" Sato Sasara to a certain extent. Her hair is also slightly longer. * Erienne is strangely not the best sword wielder among her siblings despite being the one with the most reason to learn how to use a sword. Her brother Felrhys and her sister Elysia can both use swords better than her. * Erienne is extremely talented in cooking things, having learned all that could be learned from her mother Freya and her stepmother Felicia. She enjoys very unhealthy food. Category:Females Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters